


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP13 "Friend Of Mara"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), She-ra - Freeform, Teela - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: Sorry for the late drop next chapter will still fall on 06/26/2020
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 28





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP13 "Friend Of Mara"

SHE-RA  
Season 6 Ep 13  
“Friend of Mara”  
The Best Friend Rescue Squad and Hordak agreed after a few augments that Bow, Catra and Melog were to be the group that inspected the town. Most of the argument had been between Catra and Hordak who was better suited and how pathetic the other one was. Bow trusting Catra way more then Hordak it was an easy choice since he would be going too. Seahawk was way too loud and Scorpia had no stealth skills whatsoever plus she would probably stun someone. Bow had the rest of the group stay behind a giant rock on a hill a little past the town. 

Bow, Catra and Melog made their way to the town slowly but carefully even though they were invisible. Bow had insisted this to Catra’s dismay since he was not sure if First One tech could detect Melog’s stealth ability even though it was magic better to be on the safe side. As they approached the town Bow noticed disturbingly noticed lack of advance technology of any kind. The buildings were wooden and there was a fire pit in the center of the town. The towns men were wearing brown cloth robes and the girls dresses down to their ankles. 

“Are we sure this is the home of the First One’s?” Catra whispered 

“I don’t understand, maybe this is not the home of the First Ones” Bow whispered back. 

“Over there” Catra heard in her head from Melog.

Melog was looking at one of the houses where a soldier had just walked out of. A soldier that looked to be part of the same company that they saw when they arrived. Bow, Catra and Melog kept slowly up to the door and right when Bow went for the handle the door swung open. Bow quickly jumped out of the way falling into Catra just Intime to not have the door hit him in the face. 

“Ouch” Catra said in whisper.

“Sorry” Bow replied 

Two more soldiers came out of the house and walked towards the town’s firepit. Bow grabbed the door before it fully closed and opened it allowing Catra and Melog to enter first. Inside the house the pink haired women that they saw leading the soldiers was sitting at a table talking to hologram of a a man wearing a robe. The man was all blue due to being a hologram and appeared to be her boss as she was giving a report to him. 

“So, they escaped” the man replied.

“They disappeared before our eyes” The women said.

“I see magic no doubt, something has happened, and we need to recall you back Eternos” The man said.

“Does it have to do with the prisoner Leyla caught the other day, the one from the portal?” The women asked. Catra’s ears perked up after she said prisoner.

“It does and some more concerning developments have a come to pass, we can not discuss on this communication incase it is intercepted” the man said. “Leave your soldiers Commander Lockhart here incase the Snake men try anything” The man said as he disappeared. The women got up and grabbed a blue cloak and hurried out the door.

“We got to follow her” Catra said.

“Right” Bow said touching his ear where he had a small commutation device.

“Hordak can you hear me” Bow said still being quiet just in case.

“Yes, I can hear you” Said Hordak’s low voice

“Ok get Scorpia and Seahawk ready there will be a woman in blue cloak with pink hair she is headed for somewhere called Eternos, we believe Adora or Entrapta is being held there” Bow said. “We will need to start following her from a safe distance not to be spotted, “Catra and I will catch up” Bow said.

“Fine we are ready”

“Bow we need to get out of here soon” Catra said pointing at Melog painting reaching the end of his limit.

……………….

“Ahhhh, Ouch!” Adora yelped falling on her butt on hard green tile the same tile she remembered growing up around. 

“Wait, what, how?” Adora said to herself.

“Hello” A women said standing in front of her, a women Adora recognized at once. 

“Mara?” Adora asked standing up. 

“Adora it’s so wonderful to finally meet you” Mara said giving Adora a hug.

“Yea its great to meet you too” Adora said not sure what else to say. Mara let go of Adora as Adora looked at her surroundings noticing she was back in the Fright Zone. “How am I back in the Fright Zone” Adora asked shocked. Adora remembered she was captured in Eternia by another SHE-RA, knocked out and now she was back on Etheria nothing made sense. 

“You are not really back on Etheria; we are in your mind Adora” Mara said

“My mind, oh yea they were going to go through my head” Adora said remembering. “So, you and this place are not real” Adora said with a sigh.

“I am very real Adora" Mara said placing her hands on Adora’s shoulders.

“What do you mean, you died over thousand years ago” Adora said eyes wide open with shock.

“It’s a long story, it would be better if I showed you” Mara said spinning Adora around to the middle of the room. Adora saw Mara, another Mara laying dying on the floor of her ship after it had crashed landed. Adora tried to look away at the Mara barely grasping for air but the Mara behind her kept her facing it with her hands till on her shoulders.

“What have you done Mara” Lighthope said appearing right next to her.

“Your too late Etheria is already in Despondos” Mara said wheezing on the ground. Lighthope looked down at her friend with what one would mistake for grief if Adora did not know better, but she did. 

“A SHE-RA is the only one that can activate the heart and now you do not have access to any one from Eternia the line dies with me” Mara said. 

“Mara you are my friend yet my enemy I am unsure how to proceed” Lighthope said with sadness 

“I have no idea who reprogramed you, but my friend is still in there somewhere I hope this brings you peace as well” Mara said still struggling for breath.

“There will be another, however when has not been loaded yet” Lighthope said sadly.

“Adora” Mara gasped and coughed. Mara was closing her eyes knowing that she failed to stop Lighthope after all. Someone back in Eternia had reprogrammed her but why the weapon was proven unstable. At what cost was the king willing to pay to defeat Horde Prime Mara could only wander. Mara felt something warm come over her as she opened her eyes and noticed Lighthope was placing her hand over her. 

“What are you doing?” Mara asked.

“My two programs are at war with each other, one of them saying I should let you die and other one not to let my friend die” Lighthope said.

“I do not think you can help me” Mara coughed again. 

“I am fusing you with the Heart of Etheria” Lighthope said.

“Wait, you can’t do that” Mara said.

“I can it’s the same process with clones transferring oneself from one form of energy to another in this case the Heart of Etheria.” Lighthope said unphased as Mara tried to crawl away but lacked the strength to move much. Mara finally gave up she felt her body begin to fade away.

“Hope you can’t do this destroy the Heart please” Mara begged tears coming out of her eyes looking at Lighthope.

“I can not the program upgrade I have received will soon over take me completely however at this precise moment I can save you and you shall live as long as the Heart of Etheria does” Lighthope said. 

“Your stronger than this upgrade, I believe in you” Mara said as she was almost completely gone.

“I am sorry, goodbye my friend” Lighthope said Mara had completely faded away. Adore placed her hands over her mouth tears building up in her eyes as she saw the scene play out. The scene disappeared Adora started to shake first from grief, then anger at who would ever dare make Lighthope betray her friend. 

“How are you here?” Adora asked with a sob tear flowing down her face still facing away from Mara.

“I do not understand” Mara said.

“I destroyed the heart with the failsafe, I killed you” Adora sobbed.

“No, you absorbed the Heart taking all the power within you and took me too” Mara said turning Adora back towards her. Adora blinked quickly wiping her tears away the best she could.

“Lighthope I think calculated that you might stop her and if you did, I would still be alive” Mara smiled back at her. This made sense Lighthope had begged her at the end to stop the Heart when she broke her old sword even saying thank you. Lighthope looked like she even was going to tell her something before she deactivated but with Horde Prime’s attack Adora had completely forgotten about it. 

“She won, she saved you” Adora gasped.

“Looks like it, now I am alive as long as you are” Mara said beaming at Adora. 

“You’re the voice I been hearing” Adora said everything clicking at once.

“Yea was my sorry attempt to warn you about Eternia” Mara said sadly. “I was locked in there it was hard to contact you” gesturing to the room on their right. Adora saw that she could not see anything in there just darkness.

“Warn me from what?” Adora asked.

“My fear is that Eternia would repeat their mistakes of the past and after a friendly conversation with SHE-RA of Beauty and the SHE-RA of Mind sadly my fears were not unfounded” Mara sad. Adora eyes went wide she forgot her mind was under attack looking around for any sign of the sisters. 

“Do not worry I have dispatched them for the moment, but I have no doubt they will try again” Mara said. 

“What were they after?” Adora asked.

Mara gave a sigh “They were after what was in your memory vault”. Adora saw the room Mara had been locked in on her right. She could not see anything in there just darkness. Adora took a step towards it as the door shut before her.

“Wait what gives?” Adora said.

“Sadly, it won’t let you inside at least not now” Mara said standing beside Adora.

“It’s my memories, right?” Adora asked.

“Yes, some of those memories belong to you, others are implanted by the goddess herself” Mara said.

“Implanted, goddess?” Adora asked.

“We have so much to discuss and so little time” Mara said.

………….

“Do you know where we are going?” Entrapta asked.

“Of course, I do north” Glimmer said confidently as she jumped over a tree branch.

“k, it’s just I seen that same tree three times now” Entrapta said. Entrapta had many experiences with being lost since she had designed her own castle as a labyrinth.

“How could you know that?” Glimmer asked.

“I marked it” Entrapta said as she ran next to it and picked up one of her loose cogs off the ground. 

Glimmer smacked her hand to her face “I guess I don’t” Glimmer said finally.

Suddenly Glimmer heard rustling and saw movement in some brushes behind Entrapta. “Entrapta watch out!” Glimmer as a net was thrown over Entratpa. Entrapta’s hair propelled her off the ground towards Glimmer but it was to late as the net folded back wrapping around her sending her to the ground. Glimmer fists turned hot pink waiting for attackers to show themselves. Soldiers in armor identical to the ones that they had met when they first arrived in Eternia came out of bushes. Glimmer took a step back there were about twenty of them. Glimmer could not leave Entrapta behind and she could not take twenty at once without her teleportation powers. Glimmer was about to panic when she heard a voice from the tree above her. 

“Haha kingdom soldiers in my woods not a chance” A young man with short blonde hair and mask over his blues eyes said. The man had a green tunic on, brown shoes and a green bow in his hand. He shot arrows from his bow at the soldiers turning to black powder upon impact sending the soldiers unconscious. Entrapta used her hand to cover her nose and mouth. Gimmer ran to Entrapta’s net covering her own nose and pushed her out of the smoke. 

“Are you ok” Glimmer asked as she untangled Entrapta.

“Yes thanks” Entrapta said.

“Your very welcome my fair damsels, it is what I do for I am the Archer of Echoes” The blonde said almost posing for them with his bow arched high in the air. 

“Who is this weird guy” Entrapta whispered rather loudly to Glimmer after being freed.

“I have no Idea I think everyone here is just strange” Glimmer said back not bothering to whisper. 

The archer heard every word and looked annoyed at all of this. “Hmm hm if you excuse me, I should be off maybe some more grateful people need saving”.

“Wait” Glimmer said. “How rude of us thank you for saving us, by any chance do you know where Eternos is from here? Asked Glimmer sweetly.

“Why would you ever want to go there?” The Archer asked. 

“One of our friends has been taken to Eternos” Glimmer said. After few seconds of silence Glimmer offered “She’s a girl as well”.

“Say no more I shall help save her for it is my life’s mission” The Archer said with a smile. 

“Yea, I am not sure we need crazy people” Entrapta said. 

The Archer was too busy posing to hear Entrapta’s comment. “We need a guide and he’s our best hope of getting there”. Glimmer said with a sigh. 

……………..

“Wait I am chosen by this goddess?” Adora asked. 

“Yes, she has chosen you to carry on her legacy as the true SHE-RA since you were a baby” Mara said.

“I am so confused a goddess from this world chose me to be a SHE-RA why?” Adora asked. 

“Not a SHE-RA the true SHE-RA” Mara said. 

“What does that even mean?” Adora asked waving her hands. 

“It means that the SHE-RA’s you have encountered including myself were given this power with the technology of the First Ones as you call them and the magic of the goddess that was stolen somehow.

“Stolen?” Adora asked.

“Yes at least I think so its unclear if how or by whom the SHE-RA’s you face today were given their power by another not of the goddess” Mara said.

“I can see why you and Lighthope were friends” Adora said noticing how vague she was being. 

Mara gave a chuckle “This time I assure you its for your own benefit till someone who knows about this stuff a lot better than me can explain. The point is Adora you are stronger than any of these SHE-RA’s”.

“Have you been watching lately that Leyla person took me out before I could even transform into SHE-RA like I was nothing, not to mention my powers are all messed up any answers to that?” Adora asked.

“Sadly, no but you will figure it out, you are everything I hoped you to be” Mara said beaming at her. “We have a problem to fix right now, we have to find a way to wake you up before they come back” Mara said.

“Wait I have so many things that I need to ask you” Adora said.

“You will have time I promise now that I am free from the vault I think I will be able to communicate with you quite regularly” Mara said walking Adora out of the room into the hall. 

“Like in my head, like what swiftly can do with the sacred bond?’ Adora asked. 

“yes, I expect we can have many conversations as long as I am welcome” Mara said with a smile. Adora was not thrilled about having a roommate in her head but again this was Mara and her actions saved Etheria before Adora was even born. This woman is the very reason she met her friends and found a home with them. “Of course, your welcome” Adora said before noticing they were in the prison blockade of the Fright Zone. “Why are we here?’ Adora asked as she looked down at the endless cells below her. 

“Because this how we are going to wake you up” Mara said stepping behind Adora.

“Oh, I am not going to like this” Adora said knowing what was coming. Adora’s guess was confirmed as Mara pushed her off the ledge.

“Adora I believe in you!” Mara called out as Adora fell.


End file.
